Neko por correspondencia
by keshi295
Summary: Podrá un paquete para Kanda dejar salir a flote sentimientos inesperados? ¿Como reaccionará nuestro pequeño exorcista, al darse cuenta de los maléficos planes de sus compañeros? ¿Y Kanda, delante de su regalo de cumpleaños? Entren y leen. Pésimo resumen.


Bueno, aquí vuelvo con otro fic Yaoi de mi pareja favorita, pero esta vez he añadido un Lemon.. Tengan compasión! Es mi primer lemon! Buuaaaaa1

Buen, aquí va el fic.

Neko por correspondencia

Era un día normal en la orden, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y el supervisor había dejado a su hermana salir al pueblo con el aprendiz de Bookman, que ya había acabado sus tareas...ALTO! Des de cuando esto es un día normal en la orden? Lo normal sería algo así.

Era un día nublado en la orden, una niebla espesa rodeaba la gran torre, dándole un aire de misterio y terror. Medía orden había sido reducida a cenizas gracias al nuevo Komurin 3000 con rayos X incorporada a prueba de pulpos. Ya que el pervertido de Lavi intentó escaquearse de sus tareas y intentado ligarse a su hermana.

Eso era lo que tendría que contar, pero no, hoy era un buen día, por así decirlo y aquí es donde entra Kanda, que ya empezaba a entrarle un ataque de pánico, solo en pensar la maravillosa y extraña mañana que había tenido.

----Flash Back----

Un rayo de sol lo despertó, cosa rara en ese lugar. Ya que en todos los largos años que llegaba allí, nunca y repito NUNCA ningún rayo de sol atravesó la densa niebla y dejó ver el cielo azul.

El cantó de un pájaro lo quitó de su asombro. Un momento! He dicho el canto de un pájaro! A caso algún ser vivo podía vivir en ese lugar?!

Empezaba a tener miedo... algo grave estaba a punto de suceder, y él prefería o estar allí cuando ocurriese. Así que se levantó y se fue hacía el comedor para desayunar.

Al entrar, curiosamente, el comedor estaba vacío, ni un alma, solo Jerry, sollozando por su falta de de clientes.

Luego de desayunar mi soba, me dirigí hacía la sala de entrenamientos, donde, misteriosamente no había nadie para fastidiarme, como siempre.

Tanto silencio de mosqueaba, así que decidí aprovechar la ocasión e ir a meditar.

Como siempre, me senté en el suelo, por una vez en su vida, nadie le molestaría.

--- Fin del flash back---

-Mierda! Como puede ser que en todo este enorme edificio de más de diez plantas y 10.000 personas ocupándola, n me haya cruzado con nadie en toda la puta mañana! Joder, necesito fastidiar a alguien, me volveré loco!- Así que empezó a correr, en busca de alguien, quien fuera, incluso el pesado del conejo, o el Moyashi, cualquiera!

De repente vio pasar una sobra, así que decidió seguirla, para ir a parar delante de la oficina del complejo de hermano.

Al rato decidió abrir las puertas.

No lo encontrábamos, no estaba por ningún lugar, ni en el comedor, ni en la sala de entrenamientos, su cuarto, el bosque, la ciudad, el cementerio (por si había muerto sin avisar, con lo solitario que es, a nadie le extrañaría) incluso lo buscaron en el baño, pero nada.

-Reever... Kanda no esta por ningún lado... por que no lo abrimos?- decía Komui con ojitos de perrito abandonado y señalando un enorme paquete que residía encima de la mesa.

-He dicho que no y es que no! Este paquete es para Kanda, no se abre el correo de otros!-

-Pe...-

-Pero nada nii-san- le interrumpió- esto no esta bien, esperemos a que aparezca.- Miró a su alrededor- Entendido?- se dirigió a todos os presentes- Nadie la abrirá hasta que él aparezca!-

La puerta se abrió de un portazo.

-Pero que diablos pasa aquí!- gritó Kanda.

-Kanda! –

-Por fin!-

-Donde has estado?- le acribillaban de preguntas.

-P-pero que coño decís?! Yo no e ido a ningún sitio,, sois vosotros los que desaparecisteis!-

-Bueno Kanda, eso ahora mismo da igual... Nos han traído un paquete sin remitente a tu nombre, por lo visto viene de la India.- dijo el supervisor.

Kanda se acercó al paquete. Era enorme, hasta se podría decir que cabía una persona dentro. Se acercó y la agitó un poco.

-Bueno Yu, la abrirás o no?- dijo el pelirrojo impaciente.

-Cállate Usagi! Estoy intentando saber que es!- Lo volvió agitar, y esta vez un ruido, como un rugido proveniente de dentro resonó por toda la orden.

-Q-que es esto...-decía Komui detrás de Joony, detrás de Tap, detrás de Reever, detrás de Lavi, detrás de Miranda, detrás de Krory, detrás... y así sigue la lista hasta Kanda.

-Y si es una fiera salvaje! O peor, un akuma, o un Noah, o aun peor, Un Komurín!- gritó alguien de la cola.

-Nooooo! Un Komurin nooo1-gritaron todos.

-Que les pasa a mis Komurin!- gritó todo enfadado Komui- ahora verán- Komurin 3000, ataca a estos sin vergüenzas que gozan insultarte, y de paso a Lavi por coger el brazo de mi Lenalee-

Con todo este embrollo, el Komurin, ataco a Lavi, que se lanzó a los brazos de Lenalee, que cayó encima de Reever, que fue atacado por Komui, que traía una taza de café en las manos, que cayó encima del Komurin, que se descontrolo y envió a volar a Joony, que se llevó a Miranda en el proceso, que tropezó con los restos de científicos muertos, y empujó a Kanda que tiró la caja al suelo, y esta se rompió.

-Quien coño a sido!- dijo el japonés. Miró detrás de él y vio como el despacho había quedado destrozado, y con todo de gente medió muerta, agonizando miraba fijamente la caja. Giró lentamente la cabeza y...

...

...

...

...

...

-ALLEN ES UNA GATITA SEXY!-Gritaron todos con cara de O.o (alucine total).

-Mmmm... que pasa...- decía el pequeño medio dormido- donde estoy?-

Todos se quedaron en mode OFF osea, con la mandíbula abierta hasta llegar al suelo, y un chorro de sangre bajar por su nariz. Ni los hombres pudieron resistir esa encantadora, sensual, provocativa y fácilmente violable criatura que estaba tumbada delante de sus narices.

La primera en reaccionar fue Lenalee.

... que hacías durmiendo vestido así dentro de un paquete para Kanda?-

-Eh? Paquete? que paquete... – se miró- Por que estoy vestido así? Y que están mirando?- decía el muchacho cada vez más confundido.

-Pues eso... Moyashi-chan, que te encontramos vestido así, dentro de un paquete que era para Kanda.- le aclaró Lavi.

-Un momento!- se miró mejor- Kyaaaa! Por que voy vestido de gatita! Y estas esposas peludas!- mirando sus manos- Aaaah! Tengo cola de gato! Madre mía! – miró a su alrededor- Kyyyahh! Pervertidos! –Se escondió detrás de la mesa.

-No te escondes! Te queda muy bien jeje-

-No hace gracia Lavi!- le reprochó.

-Haber Allen... que es lo ultimo que recuerdas...- le dijo más tranquilo Komui.

-Haber...- se posó el dedo índice en su labio inferior.

-Kyyya! No hagas eso, que moriremos todos desangrados!- gritó el conejo tapando se las cataratas que salían de su nariz.

-Si no les gusta no miren!- continuo- Haber... lo ultimo que recuerdo, es que volvía de mi misión con Daisha y Marie y me quedé dormido...- finalizó.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

-Kanda ha quedado en shock...- dijo Lavi punzando la mejilla del mayor con un palo (tipo los dibujos de Arare con las mierdas XD).

-Un momento... que es este papel que cuelga de su cascabel?- intervino Jonny.

-Que! Hasta llevo cascabel!- empezó a llorar a mares- por que a mi.... snif...-

Lavi se acercó y empezó a leer.

" _Querido hermano Yu, para que ves que no nos hemos olvidado de tu aniversario, te enviamos este presente, que seguro que te gustará (sabemos perfectamente que te mueres por probar un poco de Moyashi ^^) Espero que lo disfrutes._

_PD: Te lo traemos vestido y todo como podrás observar. Por cierto, seguramente estará un poco somnoliento durante unas horas, es que Daisha se pasó con la anestesia._

_PD2: cuidado que araña y muerde, por eso está esposado (a Daisha casi le arranca un dedo!)_

_De tus queridos hermanastros Daisha y Marie."_

De repente el aire se volvió pesado.

-Daisha... Marie... Yo los mato! –saltó Kanda de su estado de shock al estado Matar y aniquilar.

-Nee... Kanda, no sabía que aparte de la soba te gustaban los Moyashis...- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si si Kanda... explícanos...- le dijo des del otro lado Lenalee haciendo pequeños golpes con su codo.

3...

2...

1...

MATAR!

DESTRUIR!

-Grraaaaaaaaaaaah!- explotó- Os mataré a todos!-

(Las siguientes imágenes podrían dañar la sensibilidad de los espectadores, incluso siendo del rango M, por eso no las emitiremos, y también por que me da pereza explicar todos y cada uno de los métodos de tortura que utilizó Kanda para matar, descuartizar, torturar y envenenar con su aura todos los de la orden)

Unas horas más tarde...

Hay alguien ahí...- decía un gatito des de debajo de la mesa- Alguien me puede traer algo de ropa? Es que estoy casi desnudo...-

Dos horas más tarde....

No hay nadie por aquí? Ya hace más de 6 horas que espero pero nadie viene a buscarme...-

Al día siguiente...

-Es que nadie pasará por aquí?- Con esto las puertas se abrieron.

-Queda algún superviviente por aquí? - una voz masculina la llamó.

Asomó la cabeza por encima de la mesa.

-Kanda?- unas lagrimas se corrieron por su cara. – Kanda!- se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Mo-moyashi!- dijo todo colorado- Que haces aquí?-

-Kanda... estuve esperando un día enteró a que alguien viniera a buscarme pero nadie vino... snif...-

-Emm... y dudo mucho que lo puedan hacer...- con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-Que dices?- levantó la cabeza.

-Nada! Nada!- le miró a los ojos. Esos ojos grandes i perfectos, sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas, hacían que no pudiera resistirse.

Con su pulgar secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y empezó acercarse a su cara, y finalmente uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso

El menor entreabrió sus labios, dejando pasar la lengua intrusa del samurai, que exploraba su cavidad con deleite.

El pequeño respondía como podía a la hábil lengua del mayor, pero se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

El mayor empezó a depositar pequeños besos por el cuello del chico, que soltaba leves gemidos.

Suavemente lo empujo y echo en la butaca del despacho, y se colocó encima.

Le empezó a quitar el traje que llevaba, dejándolo en ropa interior ( si que se lo curraron, hasta lleva sujetador!).

Estaba muy apenado, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Se puso una mano en la boca para intentar no gemir, pero el placer era demasiado, al igual que la vergüenza.

-No te tapes la cara, quiero verte los ojos...- le dijo dulcemente apartando sus manos de su cara- estas mucho más bello así.-

Empezó a masajear, lamer y succionar los rosadazos pezones del peliblanco, que cada vez gemía con más intensidad.

Eso le excitaba de sobre manera, y su miembro ya comenzaba a reclamar atención.

Se deshizo de las bragas, dejando libre el erecto miembro del menor. Acercó su cara y engullo el miembro palpitante del peliblanco, arrebatando un fuerte y sonoro gemido. Empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, jugando con su lengua.

-Ahh! Kanda! – gemía el menor, retorciéndose de placer.- Oh! Y-ya no... no puedo más! Me vengo!-

Dicho esto dejo escapar el líquido blanquecino, que el peliazul tragó hasta la ultima gota. Subió hasta su boca y lo beso, así haciendo probar su semilla.

-Estas dulce...- le dijo con una sonriso lujuriosa.

El chico enrojeció por completo.

Todo seguido el mayor se desvistió, dejando libre su pene, que empezaba a dejar gotas de liquido preseminal. Izó levantar al peliblanco y arrodillar, con su cara delante de su enorme miembro.

-Chupa...- le dijo.

-Que? Yo...es...- estaba muy nervioso, y cada vez más rojo.

-Cómetelo!- Cogió la cabeza del ingles y la empujó hacía su pene, que engulló.

El menor empezó hacer pequeñas lamidas des de la base hasta la punta, y a chapársela torpemente, lo que hacía enloquecer al mayor.

-Así esta bien?-

-Ah! Chúpamela más! Engúllelo todo!-

Empujo más la pequeña cabeza consiguiendo más profundidad.

-Moyashi...chúpamela! Ah! -gemía.

Se corrió dentro de la boca del menor.

-Trágatelo todo...-

El menor tragaba como podía pero había demasiado, y se le escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

El japonés se puso duro de inmediato y volvió a tumbarlo y empezó a masajear sus muslos y hacerles pequeñas marcas para marcarlo como suyo. Le separó las piernas dejando su entrada al descubierto.

-Esto te dolerá, aguanta un poco...-

-Si...-

Introdució un dedo, dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla. El mayor le beso, a la vez que empezó a introducir el segundo para calmar el dolor.

-Ah! Kanda... me haces daño...- lloraba el pequeño.

- shhh ya pasara...- le volvió a besar.

Empezó a masturbarlo, para eliminar el dolor del tercer dedo que introducía. Comenzó a mover los dedos en círculo, para preparar su virgen entrada. Al rato cuando creyó que ya estaba preparado, sacó los dedos, dejando escapar un gemido de in desconformidad.

Se posó entre sus piernas y con una mano dirigió su miembro hacía la pequeña entrada, y con la otra alzaba un poco las caderas del chico. Entró lentamente en él.

-Ah! Kanda – sollozaba- me haces daño!-

-Aguanta un poco más...-

Acabó de entrar en él, y esperó a que se acostumbrara a la invasión.

-K-Kanda... ya puedes moverte...-

-Dime por mi nombre...- Y empezaron las embestidas.

Comenzó con lentas embestidas, y empezó a augmentar la velocidad a mesura que pasaba el tiempo.

Salía completamente y lo volvía a embestir por completo. Su estrechez lo volvía loco.

-Yu! M...ás! quiero...m...Ah! más!- decía como podía por el placer.

El peliazul obedeció, aumentando el ritmo y dejando escapar unos roncos gemidos..

....................................

-Por fin hemos llegado Marie, crees que habrán recibido ya el paquete?- le preguntó Daisha.

-Si, ya lo recibió-

-Eh? Como lo sabes?-

-Escucha atentamente...-

Se quedaron en silenció durante unos minutos, y pudieron sentir unos gemidos lo lejos.

-Juju este Kanda es un bruto... se lo debe estar pasando bien...- decía con una media luna por sonrisa.

-Por cierto, por que están todos medio muertos?- preguntó Marie viendo los cuerpos tirados por todos lados de sus compañeros.

.....................................

Estaban a punto de llegar al clímax unas estocadas más y acabarían.

-Yu! Ah... sí Yu, yu, yu! – gritaba su nombre- Oh! Yu, Te amo! – anunció el menor.

El mayor embistió un par de veces más.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!- gritaron.

El menor se vino entre los dos cuerpos. Su entrada se contrajo, apretando su miembro y haciéndolo correr dentro de él.

Salió con cuidado de su cuerpo y se recostó a su lado. Esperó a que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

-Yo también te amo...- Y se durmieron en ese sillón.

.....................................

-Ehem... Ehen!.... EHEM!... Kanda, Allen! DESPIERTEN DE MI SILLON!- gritó el supervisor.

-Mmm... que pasa?- se incorporó el peliblanco.

- Cinco minutos más...- ronroneó el japonés- Un momento! Saltó de repente! – miró a su alrededor- Kyyyaaaah!-Grito de horror

- Que pa...- vio que estaban rodeados de científicos, buscadores y sus compañeros exorcistas. Y para rematar, estaban los dos desnudos en la butaca de despacho del supervisor Komui.

-Jeje... veo que lo habéis pasado bien esta noche mientras nosotros intentábamos arrastrarnos hasta la enfermería...- cara sádica.

- Chicos... me da igual lo que hagan por las noches, pero háganlo en sus cuartos!- gritó desesperado- Aaah! Lenalee, no vengas, no quiero que se ensucie tu pureza!- le gritaba apara que no se acercase- Y volviendo a lo principal... Kanda! Nos las pagaras!

_Los habitantes de la orden, después de ejecutar su plan malvado para vengarse, que no diré cual es porque es muy malvado y me da pereza (otra vez) escribirlo, continuaron haciendo sus vidas "normales" si es que se puede decir así._

_Por cierto, nunca más, incluso después de la mudanza de la orden por la destrucción de la torre por un Komurin gigante, volvió hacer sol en aquel lugar._

_Y Allen y Kanda, bueno no se puede decir que vivieses felices exactamente, pero les puedo asegurar, que estuvieron juntos hasta que a Allen le arrollaron el piano del arca en la cabeza, para cambiarlo de cuarto y se pasó un mes en rehabilitación intensiva, pero al final estuvieran juntos para siempre._

FIN


End file.
